Side Story from Kingdom of Hell
by ayushina
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, cewek yang bekerja sebagai prajurit neraka mendapat tugas untuk membawa kembali pangeran neraka, Sasuke Uchiha,yang kabur ke dunia manusia. SIDE STORY - ONE SHOT. please rnr!


Hai…

saya datang dengan fic one shot nih.

Sebenarnya oneshot ini saya buat untuk cari bantuan karena udah 2 minggu ini saya gak bisa update. Untung aja ada Azura-san. Sekali lagi terima kasih…

Fic ini special buat Takazawa Kazuki yang udah request untuk bikin side storynya fic Story from Kingdom of Hell. Semoga saja gak kependekan, kecepetan dll.

Oh ya ini side story dari salah satu fic saya. Story from kingdom of hell.

Saya akan jelaskan beberapa jika kamu belum pernah baca fic saya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah pengeran neraka yang kabur ke dunia manusia.

Asuka disini adalah penyamaran Sasuke dalam wujud manusia.

Dan Haruno sakura adalah kucing peliharaan Sasuke dan menyamar sebagai guru kesehatan.

Sementara prajurit neraka yang ditugaskan Itachi untuk membawa sasuke kembali adalah Naruto, Gaara, dan shikamaru. Menyamar di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Ini cirri-ciri mereka kalau kalian bingung.

Sasuke : tinggi 180, mata merah, rambut hitam lurus (dalam foto), kulit pucat.

Asuka : tinggi 160, mata hitam, rambut hitam jabrik, kulit putih.

Naruto : tinggi 160, mata biru, kulit coklat, rambut panjang sepinggang, telinga rubah, ada tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipi.

Naruto (manusia) : sama kayak di atas hanya saja telinga rubahnya jadi telinga manusia biasa.

Semoga saja gak terlalu gaje.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto sensei.

Pairing : SasuFemnaru

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

I Don' t Own Naruto!

Side Story From Kingdom of Hell

By : Ayushina

.

Pagi ini suasana kelas sungguh bising. Seluruh teman sekelas Naruto kini sibuk membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang akan diadakan sekolah beberapa hari lagi. Naruto tak peduli dengan hal bodoh yang di lakukan oleh sekumpulan manusia kurang kerjaan. Ia sudah cukup sibuk mencari pangeran manja yang kabur tanpa perlu ditambahi dengan hal berbau manusia seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, tak bisakah mereka –terutama yang wanita- bicara agak pelan tanpa mengganggu usahanya untuk tidur? Suara mereka sudah mendengung di telinga Naruto sejak tadi. Mata Naruto kini sudah seperti panda, mempunyai kantung mata di bawah matanya.

'Lama-lama seperti ini, aku bisa berubah seperti Gaara' batin gadis berambut pirang panjang itu Frustasi.

Hampir semalaman ini Naruto tidak tidur. Ia, Gaara, dan Shikamaru tengah sibuk mencari rencana untuk mencari si Pangeran Neraka brengsek merepotkan yang membuatnya harus pergi ke dunia manusia ini. Menyamar diantara sekumpulan manusia bodoh. Apalagi tadi malam Sai si Utusan Khusus datang memberi bantuan –dan ancaman- agar segera menemukan sang pangeran.

Naruto mengubur kepalanya dengan buku di atas meja.

"Naruto!" sebuah suara memanggil. Naruto tetap diam

"Naruto!" panggil suara itu lebih keras. Tiga garis siku-siku muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Apa sih, Asuka?" teriak Naruto sambil menoleh menatap seseorang dengan rambut model pantat ayam di sampingnya. Masih sambil menatap Asuka, tangan kiri Naruto bergerak refleks menangkap sesuatu yang di lemparkan ke arahnya.

Bukk...

Naruto pun langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang melempar benda apapun itu dan membeku saat menyadari tatapan seluruh kelas yang tertuju padanya. Tangan kirinya masih terangkat ke udara memegang benda yang ternyata adalah penghapus papan tulis. Naruto mengerjap bingung.

"Kakashi sensei memanggilmu" bisik Asuka pelan.

"Tangkapan yang bagus, Naruto!" kata Kakashi sensei dari depan kelas.

"Tapi kalau lain kali aku memergokimu tidur lagi di kelasku, aku akan melempar bangku. Kita lihat apa kau bisa menangkapnya." Kata Kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

Naruto mendengus pelan. Tentu saja ia bisa menangkapnya. Jangankan bangku, coba saja lempar dengan tank, ia masih bisa menangkapnya. Dengan malas Naruto mengembalikan penghapus papan tulis itu dengan melemparnya dari tempat duduknya di deretan belakang. Dan sekali lagi semua mata tertuju padanya saat penghapus itu tepat masuk di kotak kecil di depan kelas.

Hening.

"Apa kau berminat masuk klub basket?" Tanya Kakashi sensei akhirnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto malas sambil kembali membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Hening.

"Baiklah! Sudah di putuskan. Panitia perwakilan dari kelas kita adalah Saki, Yamaguchi, Rei, Asuka, dan Naruto" kata Kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum senang.

"APA?" teriak Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Rapat penentuan panitia festival selesai, kalian semua boleh pulang" kata Kakashi sensei tanpa memperdulikan protes Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Satu persatu murid-murid yang lain ikut berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sejak tadi masih berdiri membeku dengan muka syok.

Asuka tertawa pelan dan memegang pundak Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Dobe! terima saja, jadi panitia festival itu menyenangkan. Lagi pula ada aku juga." Hibur Asuka sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi panitia apapun itu merepotkan, Teme!" protes Naruto menatap tajam Asuka.

"Salahmu sendiri kau tidur tadi. Ayo pulang!" kata Asuka. Dengan santai berjalan pergi dengan tas disandarkan di atas bahu.

Naruto mengikuti teman ravennya itu sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

# # #

Malam harinya di atap sekolah.

"Ada yang sudah dapat ide?" Tanya Gaara pada dua rekannya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru menggeleng dan menguap secara bersamaan.

Gaara hanya diam menatap kedua rekannya yang kini seakan kembar.

"Apa?" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan. Lagi.

"Aku punya satu rencana" kata Gaara membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung memasang pose serius.

"Beberapa hari lagi sekolah ini akan mengadakan festival. Kita bisa memasukkan sedikit ramuan pada suplai makanan yang akan di bagikan. Dan memastikan semua orang terutama yang kita curigai memakannya" jelas Gaara.

"Ide bagus!" kata Naruto penuh semangat. Shikamaru hanya mngangguk.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita akan membagi tugas"

# # #

Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat dengan wajah kesal.

'Apa manusia selalu merencanakan hal tak perguna seperti ini?'batin Naruto kesal saat mengingat rapat tadi. Tanpa ia sadari ada sekumpulan cowok yang memperhatikannya diam-diam.

"Eh, cewek pirang itu manis ya?" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Iya, walaupun agak galak. Namanya Naruto" yang lain menimpali.

"Sudah kuputuskan untuk coba mendekatinya"

"Bukankah ia selalu bersama dengan cowok berambut hitam jabrik itu?"

"Maksudmu si cowok sakit-sakitan itu? Dia urusan kecil"

Kumpulan cowok itu terus mengobrol tanpa menyadari Asuka mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka. Asuka mengerutkan dahi dengan kesal.

"Naruto!"panggil Asuka dengan keras agar kumpulan cowok itu juga mendengarnya.

Asuka berlari di depan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Menatap tajam kumpulan cowok itu dari bahu Naruto. Untuk sesaat mata hitam Asuka berubah semerah darah.

"Ada apa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kepalaku pusing!" kata Asuka masih menatap tajam kumpulan cowok yang kini mulai ketakutan. Tatapan asuka sangat jelas.

'Dekati Naruto, dan kalian akan mati!'

Kumpulan cowok itu tanpa sadar mengangguk dan berlari pergi.

"Lebih baik kau ke UKS, mau aku antar?" Tanya Naruto terdengar khawatir.

"Pusingnya sudah hilang. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas" kata Asuka sambil melangkah pergi dan menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengikuti Asuka dalam diam.

# # #

"KENAPA KITA YANG HARUS MEMBERESKAN SEMUANYA?" teriak Naruto tak terima menatap kedalam kelas yang seperti kapal pecah. Beberapa cat, kertas hias, karton dan barang barang lain berserakan setelah anak-anak yang lain membuat persiapan festival.

"Kita kan panitia, Dobe!" kata Asuka mulai memunguti dan membereskan sampah di sekelilingnya, didikuti dengan ketiga anggota panitia yang lain.

"Aku tak tahu panitia juga bertugas untuk bersih-bersih" kata Naruto kesal sambil memunguti sampah dengan kasar.

"Lebih baik kita segara membersihkannya agar kita bisa segera pulang" kata Asuka enteng.

Naruto terus saja menggerutu pelan.

"Oi, Dobe!" panggil Asuka

"Apa, Teme!" jawab naruto masih kesal

"Maukah kau berkeliling melihat festival denganku besok?" Tanya Asuka sedikit… gugup?

"Boleh, aku juga ingin berkeliling" jawab Naruto enteng. Ia harus memastikan jika pangeran muncul ialah yang yang pertama kali tahu.

"Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu festival besok" kata Asuka sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga" Kata Naruto tanpa sadar juga ikut tersenyum.

# # #

Malam ini Gaara, Naruto, dan Shikamaru menyusup ke tempat penyumpanan suplai makanan yang akan di bagikan besok. Dengan cepat mereka mengumpulkan semua makanan itu di atas meja.

"Bagaimana kita mencampurkan ramuannya?" Tanya Naruto bingung menatap gundukan makanan di hadapannya. Lagi pula makanan di hadapannya bukan sup atau makanan cair lainnya melainkan roti.

"Tenang saja, aku punya ide" kata Shikamaru

Shikamaru menggumamkan mantra sihir dan menghempaskan tangannya dengan malas ke gundukan roti di hadapan mereka. Dalam sekejap saja gundukan roti meleleh. Menjadikannya cairan aneka warna di atas meja.

"Iih… ingatkan aku untuk tidak memakan makanan itu besok" kata Naruto jijik.

Tanpa banyak bicara Gaara melangkah maju dan meneteskan beberapa tetes ramuan ke atas cairan roti itu.

Setelah selesai, shikamaru segera menggumamkan mantra sihir lagi dan dalam sekejap cairan itu kembali berubah menjadi roti.

Setelah mengembalikan semua makanan ke tempat semula –dengan sihir tentunya, naruto menolak menyentuh makanan itu- ketiga Prajurit neraka itu menghilang dalam kegelapan.

# # #

Pagi ini suasana festival sungguh ramai. Selain karena hari ini sekolah di buka untuk umum, siswa-siswi dari sekolah lain juga di undang untuk menghadiri festival.

Dan hari ini adalah hari paling melelahkan bagi Naruto. Bahkan lebih melelahkan dari misi-misi yang pernah ia lakukan sebagai prajurit Neraka.

Bayangkan saja, sebagai panitia ia harus datang pagi-pagi sekali, mengecek seluruh kelengkapan festival, mengikuti rapat panitia, berjalan hilir mudik mengantarkan dokumen –Naruto sudah akan berteriak kesal karena harus mengerjakan dokumen-, membantu mendirikan stand, menjawab pertanyaan orang luar yang tersesat –kebanyakan adalah cowok yang ingin berkenalan dengan Naruto yang diusir oleh deathglare Asuka-, dan pekerjaan merepotkan lainnya.

Ia baru bisa mengatur nafasnya saat hari mulai sore. Walaupun begitu pengunjung festival semakin banyak karena puncak perayaan akan dilaksanakan nanti malam.

Naruto tengah duduk di bangku tak jauh dari kelasnya yang membuka kafe sambil meminum sebotol air minum saat salah satu teman sekelasnya menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kelas dan memaksanya memakai baju aneh penuh renda dengan rok pendek melambai –baju paling aneh yang pernah dilihat Naruto-. Ia sudah menolak habis-habisan dan hampir menggunakan kekuatannya sebelum kemudian salah seorang temannya menawarkan akan memberinya setumpuk kupon makan gratis di kedai Ichiraku ramen. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto langsung menyambar tumpukan kupon itu dan memakai baju aneh berenda yang mereka berikan. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona kupon makan gratis di Ichiraku ramen. Tidak untuk Naruto tentunya.

Dan Naruto mulai menyesali keputusannya saat keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendapati semua teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan tatapan… terpesona? Dan menghujaninya dengan jepretan kamera HP. Ia pun berjalan menuju cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Sesosok gadis pirang dengan rambut panjang diikat dua ke atas dan memakai baju aneh berwarna biru penuh renda dengan rok pendek mengembang menatapnya balik. Naruto mengerjap dan mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang tentu saja diikuti oleh bayangan gadis di hadapannya. Muka Naruto merona merah dan langsung mencoba melepas baju yang di pakainya –dengan merobeknya karena Naruto tak tahu dimana resletingnya- sebelum kemudian dihentikan oleh salah satu temannya yang mengancam akan mengambil kembali kupon ichiraku dari Naruto.

Akhirnya dengan pasrah Naruto mengikuti perintah teman-temannya untuk berdiri di depan kelas untuk menarik pengunjung. Dan benar saja, segerombolan cowok langsung datang ke kafe mereka untuk melihat maid Naruto. Beberapa cewek yang terpikat oleh keimutan Naruto pun ikut mampir ke kafe mereka.

# # #

Asuka tengah sibuk membagikan suplai makanan saat melihat kafe di kelasnya di penuhi pengunjung. Segera saja ia melangkah menuju kelasnya untuk melihat keadaan.

Mata Asuka langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat Naruto mengenakan baju maid dengan rambut didikat dua ke atas tengah berusaha menarik pengunjung dengan muka dipaksakan.

"Naruto?" panggil Asuka sambil melangkah mendekat.

Naruto menoleh dan manatap Asuka dengan perasaan lega.

"Asuka!" panggil Naruto sambil tersenyum polos.

Secara refleks Asuka langsung memalingkan muka untuk menutupi hidungnya yang mulai mimisan dengan telapak tangan.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, Teme!" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah asuka.

Asuka hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha menutupi darah yang mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

"Hidungmu berdarah, kita harus segera ke UKS" kata Naruto khawatir dan segera menoleh ke arah teman sekelasnya.

"Hei, aku pergi mengantar asuka ke UKS dulu" Kata Naruto pada temannya.

Awalnya teman sekelasnya itu berusaha protes sebelum mendapat deathglare dari Asuka yang langsung membiarkannya pergi. Jujur saja, asuka memang baik. Tapi kalau sedang marah benar-benar mengerikan.

Asuka dan Naruto sampai di UKS tak lama kemudian, mendapati Bu Haruno tengah sibuk menulis laporan dimeja kerjanya seperti biasa.

"Bu Haruno, anda bisa mengobati Asuka?' Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil menggandeng Asuka masuk.

Bu Haruno menoleh memandang Asuka yang masih menutupi hidungnya yang dari tadi terus mengeluarkan darah dan berganti menatap Naruto yang memakai pakaian maid.

Bu Haruno langsung mengerti dan tertawa Jahil.

"Apalagi Asuka? Sesuatu yang kotor mencemari pikiranmu?" sindir Bu Haruno.

Asuka melotot marah dan menggumamkan 'Diam kau, Sakura' di bawah nafasnya.

Bu Haruno hanya tertawa geli sambil berjalan ke arah Asuka dan membersihkan hidungnya.

"Apa dia baik- baik saja, sensei?' Tanya Naruto

"Oh… dia baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit tercemar" jawab Bu Haruno sambil menatap Asuka yang kesal.

"Apa itu buruk?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Tidak! Dia bisa langsung pergi denganmu untuk berkeliling melihat festival" kata Bu Haruno sambil tersenyum setelah membersihkan hidung Asuka.

"Ini makanan anda sensei" kata Asuka sambil menyodorkan sekotak makanan pada Bu Haruno yang langsung membuka dan mengambil sepotong roti yang di kenal Naruto dan memakannya.

"Terima kasih, ini enak! Kalian boleh pergi" kata bu Haruno.

Asuka dan Naruto segera keluar dan melihat lihat festival.

"Oh ya ini untukmu Naruto" kata Asuka sambil menyodorkan kotak makanan.

Naruto menerimanya dan membuka kotaknya dengan perlahan. Mendapati roti yang ia temui semalam berada di dalamnya. Tanpa Asuka sadari, Naruto diam-diam membuang kotak makanan itu ke tempat sampah yang dilewatinya.

Naruto ingin memberi tahu Asuka untuk tidak memakannya, namun saat ia menoleh Asuka sudah memakan roti itu dengan lahap. Naruto segera memalingkan muka dan berusaha untuk tidak muntah.

# # #

Asuka berjalan di samping Naruto dengan agak kesal saat mendapati semua cowok yang mereka lewati langsung menatap Naruto dengan muka merah. Ia menoleh memandang Naruto yang seakan tak sadar dengan tatapan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Bodoh!" kata Asuka membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Teme, apa maksudmu!" Tanya Naruto marah. Namun Asuka hanya melepaskan jas seragamnya dan melemparkannya pada Naruto.

"Pakai itu, Dobe!" perintah Asuka sambil memalingkan muka, berusaha untuk tidak mimisan lagi.

Naruto pun baru sadar bahwa ia berkeliling dengan masih memakai baju aneh berenda. Tanpa banyak bicara ia memakai jas Asuka dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Menikmati aroma asuka.

"Hei, mau lihat stand itu?" Tanya Asuka sambil menunjuk sebuah kelas yang membuat rumah hantu.

"Boleh" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Asuka segera menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju stand itu. Menatap tajam semua cowok yang menatap Naruto.

'Dia milikku'

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah hantu itu berdua. Suasana disana gelap dan dihiasi beberapa nisan dan peti mati.

Awalnya asuka berharap Naruto akan ketakutan –dan memeluknya- namun sepertinya sia-sia. Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat sesosok sadako keluar dari kegelapan mengagetkan mereka. Asuka hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Hari ini panas sekali" keluh Asuka sembil mengipasi tubuhnya dengan dokumen yang di bawanya.

"Tidak! Ini sudah hampir malam, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil terus berjalan sebelum dengan tiba-tiba ia membeku saat merasakan bau makhluk neraka.

"Asuka! Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan!" teriak naruto sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Asuka yang tiba-tiba terduduk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

# # #

Sambil berlari di koridor yang ramai, Naruto langsung menghubungi gaara dan Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian mereka bergabung dan berlari bersama menuju arah yang di tunjukkan Naruto.

"Baju yang bagus, Naruto!" kata Shikamaru saat melihat penampilan Naruto

"Diam kau, Pemalas!" balas Naruto.

Mereka bertiga masih berwujud manusia, tak ingin membuat kecurigaan karena saat ini suasana ramai.

Mereka langsung menerjang masuk ke dalam lab Biologi.

Yang ternyata kosong. Mereka memandang sekeliling tanpa menyadari sesosok kucing berbulu putih dengan semburat merah keluar dari pintu di belakang mereka.

"Kau yakin disini tempatnya, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku yakin merasakan bau makhluk Neraka walaupun bukan bau pangeran" kata Naruto tegas.

Mereka memandang sekeliling dengan seksama selama beberapa saat.

"sepertinya rencana kita gagal" kata shikamaru malas.

Naruto sudah akan mengangguk saat tiba-tiba merasakan bau Pangeran neraka. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Waktunya bersenang-senang" kata Naruto sambil menatap Gaara dan Shikamaru. Keduanya mengerti.

Ketiga prajurit neraka yang berwujud manusia itu langsung melesat pergi.

# # #

Asuka berjalan pelan sambil bersandar di dinding koridor yang mulai ramai dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sejak Naruto meninggalkannya, tubuhnya terasa panas. Semakin panas seakan membakar tubuhnya dari dalam. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki ia berusaha pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi untuk beristirahat.

Akhirnya Asuka masuk ke dalam ruang kelas yang kosong dan jatuh terbaring di lantai. Ia berbaring menyamping sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang semakin panas. Rasa panas itu semakin menyakitkan hingga tak tertahankan lagi.

Namun dalam sekejap rasa panas itu menghilang sama sekali.

Asuka mengerjapkan mata tak mengerti sebelum berusaha bangkit berdiri. Ia merasa aneh karena sekarang bajunya terasa sesak dan kekecilan. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kaca di sudut ruangan. Dan ia terpana. Menatap sosoknya yang kini jauh berbeda. Tubuhnya kini lebih tinggi dan berisi. Namun yang paling mencolok adalah sepasang mata berwarna merah darah dengan tiga koma berpusar menatapnya balik. Ia kembali ke wujud pangeran Neraka.

"Sial!" gerutu Sasuke sambil berlari pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seekor kucing memasuki ruangan.

"Sakura! Kau juga?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati kucing itu.

"Miaw" kucing itu mengeong sambil melangkah pergi. Menyuruh sasuke mengikutinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dan berlari di tengah keramaian lorong kelas. Tak jauh di belakangnya, Naruto,Gaara, dan Shikamaru berdiri di ujung lorong.

"Pangeran berada di kerumunan ini?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana persisnya?" Tuntut Shikamaru.

Naruto terdiam dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha berkosentrasi mencari bau pangeran.

Namun bau parfum di salah satu stand, bau cat yang masih basah di stand kesenian, alcohol di stand kimia, di tambah bau daging dan makanan lainnya mengaburkan penciuman Naruto. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, berusaha lebih keras namun percuma.

"Maaf!" gumam Naruto setelah beberapa saat.

"Tidak masalah, kita berpencar! Hubungi yang lain jika salah satu dari kita menemukan pangeran!" perintah Gaara.

"Baik!" jawab Naruto dan Shikamaru sebelum ketiganya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Gaara memasuki satu kelas yang membuka pameran lukisan. Shikamaru memasuki stand kimia. Sementara Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri lorong diantara keramaian sambil berusaha menyusuri sisa jejak yang samar-samar. Dengan cermat ia berjalan pelan dan memperhatikan setiap orang yang ia lewati. Tiba-tiba ia menangkap sesosok bayangan hitam berbelok di ujung koridor. Naruto berjalan semakin cepat saat menyadari bau itu benar-benar bau pangeran Neraka. Melewati salah satu stand pakaian , tak menyadari seorang wanita berambut pink keluar dan mengikutinya.

Naruto mulai berlari saat bayangan itu semakin cepat bergerak menaiki tangga menuju atap. Tanpa peringatan dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto membuka pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dan atap. Dan berlari keluar tanpa menyadari seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

Naruto yang tak punya rem otomatis langsung menubruk pria berambut pantat ayam di depannya.

Bruk…

"Aduduh" terdengar suara erangan yang familiar.

Naruto segera menunduk dan mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring di atas tubuh Asuka.

"Asuka?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang cowok bermata hitam di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

Asuka masih memegang belakang kepalanya yang membentur lantai saat tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah ledakan diikuti sesuatu yang terang pecah dilangit malam di atas mereka.

Keduanya mendongak menatap kembang api penuh warna yang meluncur dari sudut atap tempat mereka berada.

"Uh… aku sedang memasang kembang api" Kata Asuka beralasan.

"Oh.." jawab Naruto masih sambil menatap langit. Lupa bahwa ia tengah berbaring di lantai diatas tubuh Asuka. Juga melupakan bahwa ia tengah mengejar Pangeran neraka.

Asuka hanya tersenyum memandang mata biru Naruto yang memantulkan cahaya warna warni kembang api.

Ia tak keberatan berada dalam posisi ini selamanya.

Dan keduanya menatap kembang api di langit yang dipenuhi bintang. Melupakan segala masalah di belakang mereka.

#####

Yea ini oneshot pertama saya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Jadi mohon saran, komentar dan reviewnya ya…

Smile…

REVIEW PLEASE…


End file.
